


Here in the Aftermath

by SierraNovembr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hiding an injury, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Tony Stark POV, character injury, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr
Summary: Bucky really didn’t have any way of knowing that the nanites which had been allowing Tony to keep up with a supersoldier up until this point were failing.  Tony didn’t advertise it, but they were a finite resource, and he was half-convinced that he was more bio-mimetic scaffolding than man at this point.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Here in the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by deehellcat. <3 Bingo Squares filled:
> 
> Starkbucks Bingo square N5: Sunrise/Sunset  
> Tony Stark Flash Bingo Card 025: Nanites

Tony was glad he’d been wearing a black shirt when the world ended, however long ago it was now. The dark fabric meant that Bucky hadn’t noticed that Tony was still bleeding from the stab wound he’d earned in their last skirmish. He appreciated that silver lining, considering the actual sky above them was always choked with deep orange smoke now, with nary a reason for optimism in sight.

Tony shivered. Sunset was approaching, the dim early twilight beneath the smoke cast everything in a flat, sickly monotone. Tonight would be brutally cold if they didn’t make it to shelter before the sun went down.

Bucky looked back at him, concern creasing his brow.

Tony waved him off with a tired smile. Bucky looked forward once more, eyes sweeping the territory around them again. Tony let out a silent sigh of relief. Neither one of them could afford for Bucky to be distracted with worrying over Tony. They had to find something Tony could rig up for transport after being forced to abandon their last motorcycle. They had to avoid both Hydra patrols and the Hunters. They had to _keep moving_.

If Tony was stretching the truth about his condition, well, it was all too easy to do so. Bucky really didn’t have any way of knowing that the nanites which had been allowing Tony to keep up with a supersoldier up until this point were failing. Tony didn’t advertise it, but they were a finite resource, and he was half-convinced that he was more bio-mimetic scaffolding than man at this point.

He kept an ear out for any sounds that might indicate a Scouter, but he kept his eyes on the uneven pavement under his feet. They were somewhere in the middle of the country, where wind and weather were beginning to take their toll on the remnants of humanity’s neglected infrastructure. At least Bucky should be able to see anything coming at them in this flat place.

They were, ever so gradually, traveling West, heading towards California. Tony hoped the Wakandan sanctuary in Oakland had survived the fighting and the fires, because he knew of nowhere else to go. The Tower - the _Avengers_ were gone. He tried not to think about it.

He did that a lot these days.

Despite his best efforts, Tony caught his toe on a pothole. He managed to get his other foot under him and stay upright after his stumble, but it jarred his wound and he couldn’t keep back a gasp of pain. Bucky was there in an instant, arm wrapping around him and guiding Tony to sit.

Tony shuddered through several painful breaths. When he next managed to meet Bucky’s gaze, he knew the jig was up.

“Tony,” Bucky whispered, his voice cracking. He pulled his hand back from Tony’s waist and stared at the blood smeared over his fingers.

“Gotta get moving.” Tony tried to push himself up, but slipped back to the ground with a thud. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he bit his lip, hard, and held them back.

Bucky tried to take Tony in his arms, but Tony shoved him back. “ **You** gotta get moving, sunshine.”

“Absolutely not,” Bucky snapped, voice strengthened now with anger. Tony watched his face, and it was glorious in its stubbornness, jaw clenched and eyes blazing. God, he loved this man.

“God, I love you,” Tony breathed. 

“Shut up,” Bucky snarled.

“I’ll never make it over the Rockies, Buckaroni.”

“Then I guess we’re stayin’ here.”

Tony gave in. He hadn’t really believed that Bucky would leave him. He’d tried; he just had to try. 

They would have to focus on setting up camp, somewhere defendable, while he healed. Probably longer, since they wouldn’t make it over the mountains before the Winter set in. He sighed. “Yeah, guess so.”

Bucky kissed him, a rough thing filled with desperation.

The red sun slipped towards the horizon.


End file.
